


alas, my pretty buzzsaws

by Stabbsworth



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, tongue gets sliced off lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: the pale king is a giant fucking sucker for buzzsaws, but how far does his love for the shiny spinny kill-y things go?
Relationships: The Pale King/Buzzsaws (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	alas, my pretty buzzsaws

"yes the buzzsawa are necesssacesaryvto the preseverratiin of halkowrnest" the pale king sed, like the idiot manlet he is

he proceeded to licc one of them and watch his tongue get grinded into little chunks of flesh and blood

"very necescesary"

"how the fuck are you still speaking"

"pale ling dpes as pale kingu pleases, senpai"

**Author's Note:**

> trollfic specifically to a friend of mine.


End file.
